


Samurai Storm

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Japanese Culture, Mash-up, The Author Regrets Nothing, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Saban tried turning Shinkenger into another ninja season?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samurai Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even try to take the concept seriously, because I'm not saying that Samurai and Ninja are the same thing.  
> This is just pure crack because I wanted to make a Samurai vid, and was the first thing I could think of.


End file.
